Time Bomb
by rocketonthemoon
Summary: As your girlfriend, I will make it my duty to turn you on at the most inappropriate of times.


_My entry for a same fic prompt thing that several of us did over on tumblr. The prompt was what I used for the summary. Genderfluid!Haruka and plenty of steam. Enjoy._

* * *

**Five**

Haruka's kisses in the morning always are innocent. Sleeping Michiru's and sweaty blondes a sexy time do not make, especially with a toddler sleeping in the bed. But teeth flash briefly, drawing Haruka's lip into her girlfriend's mouth, a sneaking hand grabbing at the muscle under brightly colored shorts. There's a squeak, a flush of cheeks and then Michiru's gone, blue eyes smiling over her shoulder as she leaves the blonde to her shower alone.

**._.**

**Four**

She goes for subtly. Setsuna threatened a trip to the Dark Ages the last time she'd tried anything during family movie night. But Michiru cuddles so close against her, her hand finding Haruka's and her head against the blonde's shoulder, that it'd be a shame not to.

Her thumb slides across the top of Michiru's knuckles. Slow and gentle, coaxing a smile and a happy sigh. Then moving down along the bone of her finger. Tiny circles in the crook of her hand, dragging the flat of her nail along the skin. Michiru shifts as Haruka's fingers come to play. Nails edge soft in between knuckles. They dip and draw lazy circles, dancing across the top of her hand, tucking down to stroke her palm. Michiru shifts again, the corner of her lip now caught in her teeth. Haruka smirks, fingers flipping under to the soft flesh of the inner wrist. Setsuna shoots them a glare at Michiru's sharp breath.

**._.**

**Three**

Minako waves her arms as her voice climbs, dangerously close to whacking Rei in between the eyes. Michiru laughs in response, smiling indulgently. Haruka's own is strained, her smile too tight. Fingertips press harder into her lower back, forcing her straighter in her seat. She tries not to keen as those nails trail down to the space between her shirt and waistband, settling for a shudder or five. Rei shoots Haruka a look and Minako's grin is a little too knowing as fingers massage the space above her tailbone, sending fire and wind through her veins.

**._.**

**Two**

Her tongue traces patterns against Michiru's skin, teeth following the trail left behind. Michiru mewls, fingers tugging at the hairs above Haruka's collar, pulling her away and closer all at once. She smirks, nipping behind her girlfriend's jaw and pushing her further into the bookshelf. A hand ventures up from its place on Michiru's hip, fingers memorizing the feel of her bra. Footsteps pad around the corner and their teacher finds Haruka reaching for the top shelf, books pilled into Michiru's arms.

**._.**

**One**

Arms around her waist hold her back as her team files out of the locker room. The lock digs into her spine as Michiru pushes her against the nearest metal door, her breath leaving her in a surprised gasp. Words of protest are swallowed and turned into mewls as lips press against hers and Michiru's tongue forces entry to Haruka's mouth. Her firesuit is all but torn open, hands running over her bindings in seconds. Her knees shake, her muscles tense and then there's no air as Michiru roughly palms her pack. Her coach barks and the waves retreat, wishing her luck before returning out to sea.

**._.**

**Zero**

Michiru's nails dig into her arm under her sleeves. Hips roll under her touch like the note coming from the performer on stage and Michiru hisses Haruka's name between clenched teeth. A warning. A plea. Haruka's hand shifts for the better angle. Fingertips glide over soft flesh and hair, enjoying the way Michiru's shoulders jump as her thumb makes a particular swipe. The concerto picks up – blue eyes glare into green without venom as muscles clench and tremble. Haruka kisses her cheek with a soft smile. Fingers swirl and curl, settling into a rhythm they know by heart. Michiru strangles a cry as the violins hit their note, shivering and shuddering around those clever digits. The crowd below them thunders in applause and Haruka settles in for an encore.


End file.
